Rozen Maiden: Historias de la creación
by myoubi.a
Summary: Una colección de historias distintas sobre la creación de estas populares muñecas por su "padre" Rozen.


Disclaimer: Este anime no me pertenece ni sus personajes.

Rozen Maiden: Historias de la creación**.**

**I.- Fragmentos de ella…**

Alemania. Siglo XVI

Un joven hombre se encontraba trabajando en su negocio cuando unos pequeños pasos se escucharon, volteo para encontrarse con unos bellos ojos azules que lo miraban.

-Hijita, ¿Qué haces tan temprano despierta?

La niña solo sonrió, seguía un tanto adormecida. Su padre la tomo en brazos y la llevo hacia donde él armaba algo.

-Estoy creando mi próximo juguete-Dijo el adulto mostrando un peluche en forma de perro aun sin terminar. La pequeña volvió a sonreír y abrazo a su papa admirando su trabajo.

-Que se llame Kun-kun- dijo la niña y su progenitor asintió.

Un juguetero, uno de los mejores jugueteros era el padre de una hermosa niñita de apenas 5 años. La gente que la veía siempre hacia comentarios elogiándola, y en eso su padre estaba de acuerdo ninguno de sus juguetes ni la muñeca más bella jamás hecha podría igualarse a su hija. Una persona le recomendó al padre encontrar a un pintor que realizara el cuadro de la niña; el padre contrato al mejor que pudo.

Pronto el pintor se encontró en la sala de la casa del hombre, la cual sería el fondo del cuadro. El pintor también admiro la belleza de esa niña y comenzó su trabajo, realizo muchos bocetos pero todos fueron intentos fallidos, no lograba capturar tanta belleza. Y entonces inicio el problema: el pintor estaba tan obsesionado con la niña que venía a su casa todos los días, y merodeaba cerca de ahí también cuando no estaba trabajando.

Un día normal como cualquier otro, el pintor movía sus pinturas y la niña posaba mientras el padre veía con orgullo la escena; después de mucha presión por parte del papa en saber cuándo terminaría la obra de arte, el pintor había logrado una buena imagen, aun así, no se encontraba muy contento con su obra. De repente tocaron a la puerta, un hombre hablo con el señor y el padre dijo que tenía que ir con urgencia a la juguetería, dudo un poco en si dejar a su hija sola, pero pensó que después de todo el artista podría cuidarla y además se le veía muy concentrado en la pintura como para distraerlo.

Pasados 10 minutos la niña comenzaba a aburrirse de estar en la misma posición y le pidió al retratista permiso para salir, ya que, a lo lejos podía escuchar a unos niños jugar, el hombre, que parecía bastante irritado, le grito que no se moviera, la pequeña se espantó y en su mente comenzó a buscar la manera de salir de ahí para poder jugar con los otros niños, pensó que Kun-kun estaba en la cocina, así que podría correr por él y salir por la puerta de atrás después rodear la casa y encontrarse con los demás.

Era una niña ¡Que iba a saber ella del peligro que correría al hacer eso! Se armo de valor y corrió dejando atrás a un molesto pintor. Ya en la cocina la pequeña tomo a su perrito y el hombre un cuchillo, comenzó a gritarle y a espantarla con ese artefacto, la pequeña comenzó a llorar, intento abrir la puerta pero no pudo. Macabramente el tipo comenzó a acercarse y le dijo "¿quieres moverte? Adelante" y abrió la puerta, la niña corrió pero tropezó contra la blanca nieve, su respiración estaba muy agitada y sus piernas frías, sintió que no pudo más.

Tiempo después el padre llego y se encontró con que no estaba ninguno de los dos, se preocupo, comenzó a llamar a su hija desesperadamente y no hubo señal, ni arriba ni debajo de la casa, salió a buscarla con los otros niños, nada.

El corazón se le salía, su hija no estaba, y supo lo que había pasado cuando unos metros más lejos de la puerta trasera de su casa, vio un cuchillo de esos que pertenecían a su cocina y un líquido rojo contrastando con la blanca nieve, y por supuesto al lado Kun-Kun. Ese dolo lo quemo por dentro, entro en una depresión y locura.

Una larga temporada después, decidió que sería bueno continuar con su antiguo oficio y se dio a la tarea de hacer muñecas, muñecas que llevaran algo de su hija. Fragmentos de ella.

Y así comenzó con la primera, sin embargo, mientras la elaboraba el dolor de su corazón crecía y no pudo terminarla, la dejo incompleta.

Unos meses después quiso volver a comenzar, pero con otra, que poseería la energía de su niña. La llamo Kanaria en honor a los pájaros canarios, tan enérgicos… Le gusto su trabajo y pensó que podría mejorarlo, así que dio comienzo a la tercera, que llevaría la manera tímida de actuar combinada con cierta valentía.

Continuo con la cuarta que era idéntica a la tercera, solo que con un aire masculino, ella tendría la decisión que su hija poseía.

…

La sexta fue una de las que más complació al señor, porque poseía la ternura e ingenuidad de la niña.

Para la séptima tal vez el hombre estaba un poco… mal, decía la gente del pueblo. A esta última no le dio cuerpo porque su hija tampoco lo tenía.

Pero en definitiva la favorita de aquel juguetero fue la quinta, en ella se había esmerado mucho, ya que sus ojos eran muy parecidos a los de su pequeña. Trabajo mucho haciendo esos dos ojos que le recordaban a esa mirada inocente con la que su Alice miraba...


End file.
